


Is True Love's Kiss Really Going To Save Us All?

by teen_hulk



Category: Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Disney, Drama, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I hated calling him Theodore through the whole fic, M/M, Merpeople, My First Fanfic, Romance, everyone has powers but Teddy, idk why i tagged Pietro and Magda they're only mentioned, mermaid! Billy, protective Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_hulk/pseuds/teen_hulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William was too curious for his own good and had the same magic as his mother. This worried the king, he knew the humans no longer knew of their kind, reduced to legend and myth but curiosity had taken his daughter. </p><p>or Billy is a mermaid, Teddy is a prince and it basically goes how you think it will.<br/>Fic name taken from the quote from Loki in volume 2 issue 13<br/>Un-betad sorry for typeos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is True Love's Kiss Really Going To Save Us All?

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the fic - http://three-day-cakepops.tumblr.com/post/105138606141/art-for-my-fic-soon-to-be-posted

There had always been a divide between the two world, of the land and sea. The divided wasn’t always huge, back when all was new the only thing dividing them was the difference in their bodies, how they looked compared to one another.  
Things do change though, time goes on and people and the Mers alike evolved and changed. People wanted more. Mers began to discover magic.  
When the Mer-king’s wife was killed by a human that was the beginning of the end for the good relations. Erik, the king, banded all of his kind from traveling to the surface and most agreed with him.

His daughter Wanda did not. Young, beautiful and gifted with strong magic, Wanda was curious and missed the days when she grew up in contact with the humans. She fell in love with a man, a friend of her childhood and soon became pregnant. Her twin brother helped her hide her secret, which was only easier when the twins came out, one with dark hair and one with white. Wanda and her human love stayed a mystery to all the kingdom. Until Wanda went to visit him one day and Erik was alterted.  
The king followed her to the surface and had the man killed, when Wanda saw this she was so taken with grief she didn’t leave her love’s side. When the human’s of the town heard of their fellow’s death they blamed the Mers and killed Wanda for revenge. As she breathed her last she used her magic to totally divide the worlds, clearing the memories of the humans to make them forget everything of the Mers, keeping her family and children safe.

When Wanda’s twins grew they were so similar to her and her brother. Thomas was rash and fast, the fastest swimmer in the ocean, faster than his uncle even. William was too curious for his own good and had the same magic as his mother. This worried the king, he knew the humans no longer knew of their kind, reduced to legend and myth but curiosity had taken his daughter. Pietro also worried, he felt he could have prevented his sister’s death and told Thomas to watch over his brother carefully.  
William often swam up to the surface, watching the beach and the ships, collecting things that the humans lost. He kept everything in a cave far from the castle, only Thomas knew where it was located.  
When the night was late and no him as were around, William went to the beach. With his magic he'd give himself legs to stand on though they would never last more than a few minutes and he couldn't constantly perform the spell.  
One night while on the beach William saw a ship go out to sea. Once his spell wore off again he took to the water, swimming off for the ship. He heard sounds of great laughter and loud music.

On the boat the young prince of the kingdom was celebrating his birthday. "But your grandfather says-" his close friend and adviser Noh-Varr said.  
"I don't give a damn what that old prick has to say, /I/ will chose how I live my life and who I get married to and when." Prince Theodore spoke, cutting the silver haired male off. The prince leaned against the edge of the boat looking out at the night sky.  
William stared up at him, mesmerized. The prince was gorgeous, from his bright blond hair, to his amazing jawline and broad shoulders, to the way his shirt clung to his musclar arms. William swore he'd never seen anymore more beautiful. Just as Theodore was about to look down into the water there was a loud crack of lighting and a rumble of thunder. William dived deep into the water, fearful of being seen. He watched the storm roll in as the water grew uneasy.

The crew started to try to get the ship back to the docks but a lightning strike hit the deck, sending some of the crew into the water. The lifeboats were filled and dropped.  
"Where is the prince?" Noh-Varr shouted from the small boat, looking up at the deck to see the burring sight.

William knew the answer, Theodore had be thrown off the ship and was plunging deep into the water after knocking his head on a plank of wood. William rushed to him, grabbing him from under his arms and dragging his limp body to the beach.  
The dark haired Mer pulled the unconscious prince ashore, staring at him. He pushed a piece of hair from the prince's face as he study every small detail about him.  
"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive..." William chanted softly, using his powers to heal him. He saw the prince slowly blink and in a moment of odd courage and longing, the Mer planted a soft kiss on the others lips as his eyes began to fully open. William held eye contact with the prince for a moment, taking in the sight of his deep blue eyes before quickly returning to the sea.

"Theodore! My prince! Where are you?" Noh-Varr called out as Theodore sat up, staring at the ocean trying to see where his savor went.  
"There you are!" Noh-Varr said as he rushed to help Theodore stand. "Thank the gods you're alive."  
"I-I was saved... By a man, I've never seen him before, I-I would have remembered him..." The prince said, dazed.  
"Let's get you to the castle, I think you hit your head." Noh-Varr said, helping the prince walk away from the beach.

William hid behind a rock, watching the two as the spoke and walked away. He touched a finger to his lips, remembering the stolen kiss.  
William swam right back to the palace. “Where have you been?” Thomas asked, swimming up to his brother. “We were so worried!”  
The dark haired Mer just smiled, “I’m going to the surface, I’m going to go on land and explore and live and fall in love.”  
“Not this again brother, you always say things like this and then you always never make it.” Thomas groaned.  
“I have a plan this time-” William started.  
“What’s this I hear about the surface? William I thought you understood that you cannot go there I have forbidden it long ago! I don’t want you anywhere near these dangerous humans!” Erik shouted.  
“Grandfather please! They aren’t dangerous, I know, I’ve seen them!” William pleaded.  
“Do you forget your own mother? Your grandmother? Their horrible fate because of the humans! They are dangerous! I will not allow you to go near them ever again! Thomas, make sure he gets to his room!” Erik shouted before swimming away.  
“Thomas, please, I’ll be safe, don’t let him shut me away!” William pleaded as he hugged his white haired brother.  
Thomas hugged back for a moments. “Fine, what's your plan, if it’s not totally idiotic then I’ll let you go.”  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” William exclaimed, “I plan to visit one of the most powerful magic users, I can ask him to increase my powers so that my spell will last for longer.” William smiled.  
Seeing the joy on his brother’s face, Thomas couldn’t not let him go. “Please be safe, I can’t lose you."  
“You won’t I swear it!” William hugged him once more before swimming off. “Thank you brother!”

The swim to the magic user’s cave was long, a full day had passed since William saved the prince on the beach. He approached the cave slowly, heart beating in his chest.  
“You can come in, I knew you’d be here eventually.” A voice spoke, dark and creepy from in the cave.  
William swam inside, still nervous for what he would see. No one had told of what the magic user looked like, they only spoke of the things he had done, some good, some terrible.  
“Let me guess, you have the same aspiration as you mother but not enough power to achieve it.” He spoke, voice almost sarcastic as he spoke. “Where are my manners, you are the Mer prince after all,” he bowed. “I am Loki, it’s an honor to serve you, your highness.”  
William barely got a word in but he tried nonetheless, “Th-thank you Loki, yes, I want to go on land, see all there is to see.”  
“I’m sorry to say, I don’t have enough power either, though something does. That prince you saved on the beach yes? You love him, do you not?” Loki spoke, swimming in circles around William, his longer than normal, eerily green tail almost glowed in the cave light.  
“Ye-yes...”  
“I can give you legs for 5 days, and if you can win his love the magic will be strong enough to let you have your legs forever. If not you will come back to the sea and work for me.’ Loki stopped swimming, looking at William with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
“Yes, I’ll-I’ll do it!”  
“Do you think I’ll give you this great gift for free? I require payment.” Loki stated.  
“I’ll get you anything, all the riches you want. I’ll go back to-”  
Loki cut the excited Mer off, “I do not wish for your money, I want your powers. You won’t need them when you’re on land anyways. The love must be true, you wouldn’t want to influence him in some way would you?”  
William was about to protest but then agreed, knowing he could influence him without meaning to if he wasn’t careful. “I’ll do it.” he replied.  
“Excellent.” Loki smirked, swimming over to his table. William followed and within a few moments the magical deal was formed. Loki soon began work on the spell as William waited.

“First the payment.” Loki declared, swimming uncomfortably close up to William. Without a second for William to push him back or ask what was happening, Loki’s mouth was against his. Loki drew out his powers through the kiss and William thought he would suffocate.  
Loki pulled back, coughing briefly. “Now, swim up to the beach and drink this. It’ll change your tail to legs. Now go.” Loki said, handing him the bottle as he pushed him from the cave.

William swore he’d never swam faster in his life. He reached the beach and looked down at himself, unsure if he made the right decision now. He took one last look at his long red tail, the scales and blue fins glinting in the morning light. He downed the bottle and intense pain ripped through his tail, slowly shifting it into his new legs. He gasped for breath and saw up to shore.  
Thomas wasn’t far behind, after making sure no one at the palace didn’t know his brother was gone. He swam up to the beach, seeing William sitting the shallow water.  
“You did it, you actually did it. Did it hurt? What did he want? Is this forever?” Thomas asked quickly.  
William opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He grabbed at his throat, panicked.  
“That prick took your voice! I’m going to kill him!’ Thomas shouted. William grabbed onto his twin’s arm, shaking his head furiously. He gave him a sad look.  
“Fine, but I’m going to watch out for you while you're up here. I don’t trust humans all that much.” William nodded in understanding. He moved to the shore and sat, trying to stand. He held up his hand to Thomas pointing at it.  
“5? 5 what?” Thomas asked, William pointed to the sky. “You’ve got five days. Then what?” He questioned. “What do you need to do?’ William puckered his lips and pointed at the castle. “So you’ve got 5 days to kiss the prince, right? Then you can keep your legs?” Thomas asked and smiled as he saw William nodded happily.  
“Alright.” Thomas smiled again and soon heard footsteps, “Sounds like your prince now.” Thomas teased, the realized his brother was naked. He dove to the water and grabbed a piece of the destroyed ships sail. “Cover yourself up and act like you washed up here!” Thomas urged.  
William wrapped his waist in the fabric and laid down in the sand. Thomas hid himself behind a rock just as Theodore came into sight.  
The prince soon saw the boy on the beach and rushed to his side, checking to see if he was alive. William sat up and coughed before staring up at Theodore. “Are you alright? Where did you come from? Are you hurt?” He asked, helping William to stand.  
William tried to speak again but no sound came out. Theodore gave him a confused look. “Let’s get you to the palace okay, we can get you some help before you have to answer all the questions.” Theodore laughed a bit as he helped William to his feet. William smiled, hearing the prince’s amazing laughter. Theodore helped him walk up the beach and too the castle.  
While William was being helped into a bath and some dry clothes, Theodore was still caught up on the man who saved him.  
“You don’t understand Noh-Varr, I /died/ out there and this voice brought me back to life, it guided me back and I woke up on the beach staring right up into the face of an angel but then he disappeared. I’m never going to see him aga-” He stopped mid-sentence as William walked into the room, fully dressed and cleaned up. He smiled at the prince and he swore the prince smiled back. Theodore walked over and took William’s hand, leaning him to Noh-Varr.  
“Noh-Varr, this is... Well this is the man of the beach, he hasn’t actually told me his name yet.” Theodore laughed again.  
William smiled at Noh-Varr and tried to speak once again, but still nothing.  
“Must have gone mute from trauma.” Noh-Varr stated, and William gave a small nod. “He should be able to speak in a few days.”  
“Well you can stay here at the palace until you can tell us where your home is.” The prince smiled at William once more. William nodded in thanks.  
“Would you like a tour?”

Three days passed and William and Theodore spent most of their time together, exploring the kingdom. William had never been happier in his life, he got to see all the wonderful things humans had and did, all while being next to Theodore.  
On the night of the second day Theodore took William out on a rowboat ride in a small cove area of the sea. Thomas watched as the other two rowed around the water.  
“You know, it’d be nice to know your name. Mind if I try to guess?” Theodore asked with a smile. William smiled in return.  
Theodore thought for a moment, “Andrew?” William shook his head.  
“Benedict?” Another head shake.  
Thomas laughed from under the water. “That’s going to take that idiot forever to guess,” He said to himself before poking his head out of the water.  
“Will...” he whispered ever so softly.  
“Will? William?” Theodore asked, unsure of where the idea came from.  
William nodded excitedly. “William.” He said again as if testing the name out. He smiled. “I like it, suits you.”  
Thomas gave a silent, “yes!” from under the water.

Theodore walked William back to the room he was staying in at the castle the night of the third day. “I hope you had a good day today, I did.” He smiled, getting one in return from William. “My kingdom is having a ball tomorrow, would you like to attend it with me? As my guest?” He asked. William grinned, and nodded.  
“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then William.”  
William slipped into his room with a smile on his face. He walked to the window which overlooked the sea and saw Thomas in the water. William waved and smiled to his brother, who smiled back.  
William slept happily that night and awoke early the next day. Theodore was busy preparing for the ball, so William was left alone for most of the day. He headed down to the beach to visit Thomas.  
“Things are going well I take it, and don’t worry grandfather hasn’t got a clue that you're missing. He just thinks you’ve locked yourself in your room you were so upset." Thomas reassured. William hugged him tightly. “Soon you’ll have kissed that boy and it won’t matter that you're missing from the castle, you’ll be safe and happy here.” William nodded in agreement.

Later on the 4th day William too got ready for the ball, palace servants helping him dress and get cleaned up as they gossiped. “I heard princes and princess from all over the world will be here tonight!” One said. “I heard that most will be vying for the prince’s hand.” Said another and William swore his heart stopped. “I heard the prince is looking for the man who saved him and will have no other.” Said a third, and William smiled again. All he would have to do is show Theodore that /he/ was the one who saved him and then everything would work out.

Deep in the ocean, back at the cave, Loki was watching all of this happen. “I cannot let him succeed!” Loki shouted. He thought for a moment and though of a brilliant plan of his own.

Soon all the guest of the ball arrived at the castle and William entered the ballroom as well. He went right away to find Theodore who stood by his throne. “Would you care to dance?” He asked William, who gave him a small smile and a nod.  
They walked out onto the floor but Theodor stopped in his track when someone walked into the ballroom. Theodore walked away from William and right over to the stranger as if under a spell. William watch him confused. “You.” The prince started, “It was you who saved me wasn’t it?”  
The stranger smirked, “It was I indeed. My name is Gregory, and I am so horribly sorry for running off after I did, I was needed elsewhere.” Gregory spoke in William’s voice. It was all over, William saw the tint of magic in Gregory's eyes, unless he could break the spell Theodore was gone for good.  
William ran from the ballroom to the beach, Theodore paying no mind to him as he ran. William spent the night on the beach as he sobbed, no sound coming from his tears.

When William awoke Thomas was sat beside him, not knowing what happened but he could guess from how his brother was acting. “What now? Will you come home?” William shook his head and mouth the words ‘I can’t’ before breaking down in tears again.  
“No! You won’t go home, you’re going to march right back up to that castle and get him to kiss you!” Thomas declared, splashing William in the face with some water. William couldn’t help but laugh, though no sound came out.  
He stood and headed for the castle. Noh-Varr greeted him at the door. “I assumed you had left for home. I see you’re back, just in time for the prince’s wedding too. He’s been acting strange though, as if in a daze. You know, he was going to give up the search for the one who saved him and was going to marry you but Gregory showed up. I’m quite sorry about this all.”  
William thought he would cry again as he headed up for his room.

The day seemed to drag on, William tired so hard to get Theodore to even look at him again, but he wouldn’t. The wedding was held on the beach, and William watched in silent tears as the ceremony began. Thomas swam up and saw the sight. “There has to be something I can do...” He thought.  
Back at the Mer palace Erik finally realized William was nowhere to be found. He knew his grandson would be at the surface and swam there right away. He ended up next to Thomas who explained the whole thing to him.

William watched from the crowd as the vows were about to be spoken and seemingly from nowhere, as the sun began set Gregory was knocked down by the metal podium of the pastor.  
“What the hell?!” He shouted in Loki’s voice and not William’s and the spell on Theodore was broken. But it was too late, the sun had set and when Theodore looked into the crowd for William he wasn’t there.

“William!” Theodore shouted, “William where are you?” He called as he ran down the beach. Gregory, well Loki was gone now as well. Gone back into the water to get William before he made it back to his family.  
“We have a deal remember, you serve me now!” Loki shouted as he grabbed hold of William’s arm.  
“Release him Loki.” Erik commanded, him and Thomas swimming up to them.  
“He made a deal, he serves me now.” Loki said, grinning evilly at the old king.  
Thomas looked at his brother desperately, ‘try to speak’ he mouthed, and William got the message.  
“Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me...” William chanted and Loki was sent back away from him. William swam quickly to his family just as Erik command his sword he'd brought with him and sent it at Loki, stabbing him through the stomach. Loki screamed in agony and teleported himself away.  
“He’ll be back you know, he doesn’t give up easily.” Erik explained, not looking at his grandson.  
“I’m... I’m so sorry grandfather. I-” William started. He stopped mid-sentence, the sea and sky turned dark and current swept William further out to sea. William scream loudly as he reached out for Thomas’s hand, barely grasping at his fingers before he was gone.  
Thomas swam up to shore, seeing Theodore on the beach. “No time to explain I need your help!” Thomas shouted.  
“What? Who are you? What’s happening?” Theodore shouted.  
“Will’s in trouble! Please! Just follow me!” Thomas shouted. Theodore got in the nearest row boat on the dangerously rough sea. Thomas grabbed hold of a rope and pulled the boat along to where Erik and Loki were fighting. Loki had the upper hand, he had William tied up under the water to the mast of a sunken ship, a rope around his mouth.  
Thomas grabbed one of the swords Erik had control off he handed it to Theodore. “Sneak up behind Loki and stab him through the heart, I'll rescue Will.” Thomas said firmly and Theodore jumping into the water, swimming carefully behind Loki who had used his shapeshifting to increase his size.  
Beneath the water William was screaming against the gag. Thomas was there in a second. trying to find something to cut his ties with. He found a broken shell and made quick work of the rope. William gasped and swam up to Theodore. “Help him, help him, help him...” He chanted and with a glow of blue light the storm calmed down enough for Theodore to tackle Loki in the water. Thomas grabbed Loki’s tail and dragged him down as Theodore sent the sword straight through Loki’s back and into his heart. 

The storm finally calmed down the rest of the way. Loki’s body sinking down to the ocean floor. Theodore swam back to his row boat and clambered inside, coughing. William swam nervously over to the boat, propping his arms up on the side.  
Theodore only smiled at him. “So, this is what you really look like? You really were the one who saved me?” He asked with a bit of a laugh.  
William blushed and nodded. “Still can’t talk?” Theodore asked.  
“No, I can speak now, I just didn’t know what to say.” William smiled up at him. The two just smiled at each other.  
“Would you two just kiss already?” Thomas groaned playfully.  
“My time was up Thomas, I can’t become human again, the magic was never made strong enough.” William sighed, looking down at the tail he was now forever stuck with.  
“Loki’s dead now, try your own magic.” Thomas urged.  
“It’s worth a shot.” Theodore smiled. “I don’t want to have to be without you.”  
William smiled and nodded. “I want to be human, I want to be human, I want to be human...” He chanted softly, interrupted by Theodore’s kiss capturing his lips. William smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes. He soon felt different, not the pain from the spell Loki gave him, but the familiar feeling of the spell he had practiced with on the beach what seemed forever ago.  
William broke the kiss and almost fell back into the water. Theodore laughed and pulled him onto the small boat. “It worked!” William laughed as he wrapped his arms around his love and kissed him again.  
“You know, everything from the wedding should still be set up, and I had planned on proposing to you at the ball.” Theodore smiled shyly.  
“Well at least now I can actually voice my ‘yes’ to you.” William laughed.  
“Will you marry me William?”  
“Of course I will Theodore.” William replied, kissing him again.

The wedding was lovely, taking place the next day right where the first wedding was meant to be. William’s family watching from the water near the dock. William smiled as he watched them, his grandfather wasn’t too pleased about him married a human still after what happened to his wife and his daughter, but after seeing how Theodore had protected him he seemed to be more okay with it all.  
As most fairy tales go, William and Theodore lived happily ever after, living together in the castle. William often visited his family often, still able to spend time with his twin brother while able to explore the world he’d wanted to since he was younger.


End file.
